La generación de los diamantes en bruto
by Vionix2
Summary: Akya, Lenna y Naomi se conocen desde siempre y debido a una promesa deciden separarse para reencontrarse en preparatoria. Ahora todas viven lejos y no pueden estar presentes cuando se necesitan la una a la otra. Jugar basket es lo que aman hacer, pero al parecer siempre se cruzan obstáculos en el camino.
1. Tokio: Tōō

Akya definitivamente se sentía sola esa mañana mientras caminaba hacia su nueva preparatoria. Como alumna de primero, era normal que muchos chicos nuevos ingresaran a una determinada escuela, pero ella acostumbraba a estar con sus dos amigas y compañeras, la molesta e hiperactiva Lenna y la callada Naomi. Estaban juntas desde que tenía uso de memoria, pero ahora, a sus dieciséis años, las tres habían tomado distintos caminos. Ella se había mudado a Tokio. Vaya que era diferente a Nagano. En cierta manera, extrañaba su ciudad; pero sabía que tenía el doble de oportunidades en Tokio.

Ritsuki Akya resopló y juntó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, este iba a ser un día largo.

Ingresó al patio principal de Tōō Gakuen, su nueva escuela. Decir que estaba lleno de gente era poco. Akya llegó a preguntarse si llegaría a tiempo a su salón, pero dejó de importarle cuando, sin querer, leyó un cartel que rezaba "Equipo de baloncesto" mal sujetado y torcido delante de una precaria mesa en desnivel por el piso. Detrás había dos chicos con las camperas deportivas del conocido equipo. Uno de ellos era rubio, tenía la tez clara y cara de estar siempre molesto. O tal vez fuera la presencia del otro lo que lo molestaba, ya que lo miraba de reojo cada tanto. Akya reconoció al otro chico apenas lo vio: Aomine Daiki. El prodigio actual de Tōō, el anterior as de Teiko. Ojos y cabellos azules profundos, tez canela. Aomine estaba recostado hacia atrás en la silla, con sus manos en su nuca cumpliendo la función de almohada. El chico bostezó. Akya caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a la mesa, y apoyó su mano en el respaldo de la silla que estaba enfrentada a los dos jugadores. Movió la silla hacia atrás y se tiró sobre esta.

-Quiero unirme al equipo- dijo sin preámbulos.

Con su actitud, consiguió solo un par de miradas de incredulidad; y que el prodigio le dijese que mejor fuese a anotarse al club de arte.

Akya reconoció al otro chico como Wakamatsu, el centro que ahora era el capitán del equipo. Ella sabía esto porque era un equipo que en verdad le gustaba y los seguía, aunque por televisión, en cada partido de cada campeonato hacía ya bastante tiempo. Hizo un ruido con la lengua, y justo cuando estaba a punto de contestarle a Aomine, Wakamatsu habló.

-Aomine, calla -luego, se giró hacia Akya-. La verdad… es que no hay chicas en el equipo, pero estoy casi seguro de que no hay problema de que te inscribas… aunque debes contar con la posibilidad de que tal vez no puedas jugar en partidos oficiales…

-Solo quiero poder jugar, me da igual si es en partidos oficiales o no. Ya dije que quiero unirme. Esta escuela se la pasa reclutando buenos jugadores en varios ámbitos, ¿verdad? Bien, hay mucha gente buena por las canchas callejeras ahí afuera.

Akya miró un tanto desafiante a Aomine, el chico chistó con la lengua, a pesar de que mentalmente le dio la razón. La verdad es que a ella sí le importaba poder jugar en partidos oficiales, pero ya se preocuparía de eso luego de entrar al equipo.

-¿Siquiera sabes jugar?-preguntó él, con una sonrisita autosuficiente en la cara que hizo que Akya tuviese ganas de que conociera su gancho derecho.

-Tal vez muchas veces mejor de lo que te puedas imaginar, prodigio -la misma sonrisa apareció en la cara de Akya, orgullosa de sí misma.

Wakamatsu decidió que aceptaba a cualquier chica que tratase así a Aomine, y extendió hacia Akya una mano con el formulario de inscripción que debía completar.

Ella tomó el papel y un lápiz de la mesa, escribió su nombre sin mucha caligrafía; su escuela media como lugar de procedencia y luego le devolvió el papel al capitán del primer equipo, a pesar de que ella estaba bastante segura de que iba a ser su capitán.

Luego se levantó de la silla, y con mucha parsimonia caminó hacia el edificio.

Las clases ese día fueron particularmente aburridas, y en realidad se lo imaginaba de antemano. Todo el primer día trascurrió entre presentaciones y horarios; y horarios y presentaciones.

Akya decidió que tenía sueño. Estaba a punto de dormirse sobre su mesa al final de la clase, cuando la campana que indicaba el fin de la tortura sonó. La sonrisa que apareció en ese momento en su cara, denotaba la acumulación de energía que no había expresado en todo el día. De un solo movimiento, guardó todas sus cosas dentro del bolso, y se levantó de su asiento, para caminar no muy rápido hacia el gimnasio. Fue todo un viaje llegar al gimnasio en el que estaba el equipo de baloncesto; no había imaginado que Tōō tuviese tantos gimnasios utilizándose al mismo tiempo; y, para cuando llegó, ya todo el equipo estaba ahí. Puso cara de "Bueno, es una lástima… pero meh", esa que era bastante característica en ella.

-Llegas tarde.-Wakamatsu habló acercándose a Akya.

-Es una excusa espantosa, pero la verdad es que no encontraba el gimnasio -Akya contestó despreocupada, mientras escuchaba algunas risas por ahí atrás. Sintió como una vena palpitaba en la frente de Wakamatsu.

-Ya estamos empezando con las pruebas para los de primero, así que mejor cámbiate rápido. No hay nadie en el vestidor ahora, pero si permaneces en el equipo debemos hacer algo con respecto a ese tema.

Lo que decía tenía sentido. Debía ponerse ropa y calzado deportivo, no podía entrenar con el uniforme, que por cierto detestaba. ¿Cuál era el punto de llevar falda? No eran cómodas, y no pegaban para nada con su personalidad. Ella usaba siempre un short deportivo debajo del uniforme. El tema del vestidor no le preocupó por el momento, y se apresuró a cruzar el gimnasio en dirección a la puerta que le habían indicado.

De verdad no había nadie dentro, así que apoyó su bolso en un banco y procedió a quitarse la falda, las medias y los zapatos, para cambiarlos por sus Air Jordan clásicos. Luego se quitó la camisa espantosa –según ella- que llevaba como uniforme para reemplazarla con una musculosa negra, que usaba muchas veces que iba a la cancha.

Akya se acercó a un espejo para atarse el rojo y largo cabello en una cola de caballo. Antes de salir, se dedicó a sí misma una sonrisa de confianza mientras se miraba. Sus ojos estaban más celestes de lo normal. Entre todo, no demoró más de cinco minutos y aun así, cuando salió, ya todos los de primero estaban alineados en el ancho de la cancha. Eran nueve, contándose a ella misma, que se puso en el último lugar a la derecha.

-Bien, ahora estamos todos. Sé que se imaginan lo que es esto. Nuestra escuela tiene un equipo fuerte, así que para llegar a ser titulares deben esforzarse. No será fácil, pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible. Los de segundo y tercer año vamos a probarlos, para clasificarlos en el primer equipo o en el segundo. Si quedan en el segundo, no significa nada, pueden lograr llegar al primero. Trabajamos en fortalecer individualmente a cada miembro. Si son lo suficientemente buenos como para llegar al primer equipo, los felicito, pero eso no se le concede a cualquiera.

A Akya toda esa charla le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza. Vio que no era la única.

-Para entrar en calor, los vamos a hacer sufrir un rato -Wakamatsu sonrió, algo sádico, aunque a Akya no le preocupó del todo-. Vamos a emparejarlos con alguien de segundo o tercero, y jugarán uno a uno en cualquiera de los seis aros del gimnasio.

Al escuchar esto, la pelirroja sonrió. Wakamatsu comenzó a nombrar, emparejando al azar a algunos de los que estaban parados junto a ella en el centro, con los senpais que estaban frente a ellos. Ella fue la última a la que el capitán emparejó.

-Ritsuki Akya, con Sakurai Ryō.

Un titular. A pesar de su apariencia, Akya sabía que no se enfrentaba a algo fácil. Sakurai era un experto en los tiros desde afuera.

Wakamatsu no había nombrado a Aomine; aunque después de pensarlo por un momento, tenía sentido. Ambos estaban mirando a todas las parejas, mientras caminaban por la cancha. La chica caminó hacia su ahora oponente, presentándose.

-Soy Ritsuki Akya -dijo con voz firme. Aunque supuso que era bastante obvio.

Sakurai ya tenía una pelota en la mano, y estaba bajo un aro en el que no había nadie más. Si él comenzaba atacando, eso suponía una ventaja para Akya, porque tiraría desde afuera. Pero el chico le pasó la pelota con un veloz pase de pecho que Akya recibió naturalmente.

-Lo siento… ¿puedes empezar atacando?

"¿Por qué diablos dice 'lo siento'?", pensó Akya, pero en realidad no le importó.

-Por supuesto.

Ella estaba parada dentro del área, pero con un titular en frente esa posición podía no ser la más favorable. Comenzó a driblear, pero en vez de avanzar, retrocedió ante la mirada expectante de Sakurai. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, algo así como dos o tres metros, sostuvo la pelota con su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué...? ¿Tú vas a…?

Akya sonrió en el aire, luego de disparar la pelota hacia el aro, en el que entró limpiamente.

-¿Entonces te especializas en tirar desde afuera?- Su senpai estaba bastante sorprendido. Pero ahora le tocaba defender, y la defensa no era precisamente su fuerte. No era mala haciéndolo, pero ella acostumbraba a delegar esa parte a otra persona, que resultaba ser una molesta rubia; y que ahora no se hallaba presente.

-Podría decirse que sí -Akya se puso en posición defensiva cerca de la línea de tres, lugar en el que Sakurai estaba ubicado.

Sakurai dudó. Al parecer la chica conocía su manera de jugar… Él también podía tirar desde dentro, a pesar de que no era su fuerte.

La pelirroja no se esperaba que, en vez de tirar desde donde estaba, el chico comenzase a driblear hacia el área interior, entrando en bandeja mientras susurraba algo que ella no llegó a entender. Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo hacia él para intentar taparlo. Lo consiguió, pero fue por poco. Una decisión inteligente de parte de él, según ella.

Aomine, desde el otro lado de la cancha la observaba. Había bloqueado a Ryo, y encestado uno de tres. "Tal vez haya sido suerte", se dijo.

Wakamatsu se pasaba de pareja en pareja, incluso el calentamiento contaba. Clasificar a los de primero podía no ser su tarea favorita, pero tenía que hacerlo. "Maldito Imayoshi y el momento en el que me dejé nombrar Capitán. Encima el entrenador Harasawa, me hace hacer esto por mi cuenta…"

Los chicos no estaban tan mal… o… al menos podrían estar peor. La mayoría no tenía oportunidad contra los de segundo, y mucho menos con los de tercero. Eso era mayoritariamente la razón por la cual Aomine no estaba con ningún nuevo. No podía dejarlo hacer de las suyas. Iba a ser difícil volver a armar un equipo tan bueno como el que había el año anterior. "Aunque al final, dejarle todo a Aomine es nuestra última arma", se dijo. El único titular que jugaba ahora, Ryo, estaba con la chica. Se decidió a ir a observarlos cuando notó que Aomine parecía que llevaba haciéndolo durante un rato.

-Ya que no estás haciendo nada, al menos dime: ¿ves algo interesante? ¿Algo que valga el primer equipo?

-Solo la estoy viendo a ella. Se creía la gran cosa, y no es para tanto.

-Si tú dices eso, probablemente sea bastante buena. ¿Cómo van?

-3-0, acaban de empezar.

-Y Ryō ya hizo uno de tres…

Aomine lo miró y soltó una risa.

-¿De qué diablos te estás riendo? –Wakamatsu no entendía. Había dicho 3-0, era obvio que Sakurai había realizado uno de sus tiros.

-En realidad, fue ella quien hizo uno de tres. Bloqueó a Sakurai y ya va siendo su turno de atacar.

Los ojos del Capitán se abrieron de par en par. El siguiente movimiento era algo que definitivamente quería ver. La chica estaba fuera del área, pero su postura indicaba que esperaba el momento para entrar. Tenía a Sakurai en frente, presionándola, pero ella cambió la pelota a su mano derecha y con un giro, intentó pasar al chico por ese lado. Dio un paso antes de que él la alcanzara.

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Qué diablos es lo que tanto sientes? –casi gritó Akya. Algo molesta, se puso más seria. Con una finta hacia la derecha, se movió a la izquierda, cambiando la pelota de mano por entre las piernas. Avanzó dribleando, y con un salto bastante impresionante, la clavó en el aro.

Wakamatsu miró a Aomine.

-"No es para tanto" había dicho -Wakamatsu se rió de él mientras caminaba a ver a otra pareja. Aomine pensó que esa cabeza roja podía ser interesante.

Unos minutos más pasaron. A Akya le había resultado imposible detener dos tiros de tres de Sakurai; a pesar de que si podía tapar, o robarle la pelota antes de que encestara en los tiros de dos. Sin embargo, ella había hecho una bandeja y un tiro con gancho.

Wakamatsu volvió a reunirlos, diciendo que los había estado mirando, y que ahora quería hacerles un par de preguntas a cada uno.

-Bien, primero, los que jueguen regularmente o desde hace mucho tiempo den un paso adelante.

Akya supuso que era normal que alguien que no supiese jugar entrase al club para aprender, pero ocho de nueve dieron un paso adelante, incluida ella; naturalmente. Wakamatsu pareció bastante sorprendido del resultado de eso –sorprendido para bien, claro-.

-Momoi, nuestra mánager para quien no lo sepa, necesita saber unas cosas, así que empezando por aquí -Wakamatsu apuntó al chico que terminaba la fila a un lado de Akya -quiero que me digan en qué posición suelen jugar.

El chico contestó que en la 3, delantero lanzador (alero). Wakamatsu asintió y luego miró a Akya.

-¿Ritsuki?

-Normalmente juego en un equipo de tres, y soy 2 y 4, guardia lanzadora (escolta) y delantera (ala-pívot).

Varios chicos en la sala abrieron los ojos más de lo normal. Tanto Aomine como Wakamatsu asintieron. En los otros seis chicos, habían tres 1, bases (guardias); dos 5, centros (pívot) y otro 3.

-Ahora que dejamos esta cosa, vamos a jugar en serio. No vamos a hacer tonteras de senpais contra kouhais porque los destrozaríamos. Y en Tōō ganar lo es todo. Aomine y yo seremos capitanes de equipo, pero yo no jugaré para que sean cinco y cinco.

Akya se preguntó por qué ahora jugaría Aomine, si se suponía que los mayores no estaban jugando para no "aplastar" a los de primero.

-No me metas en tus cosas raras -espetó Aomine-. Yo no soy ningún capitán.

-¿Quieres jugar o no?

Aomine bufó antes de contestar secamente un quedo "Bien".

-Entonces yo elijo primero –dijo Wakamatsu-. Ritsuki.

Aomine sonrió. Akya también.

El equipo de Wakamatsu incluía a dos de los bases, un alero y un centro, además de Akya. A Daiki en realidad no le importaba mucho su equipo, sólo quería jugar. En el equipo de Daiki estaba el chico que casi no jugaba, con un base, un alero y un centro además de él, que naturalmente era delantero.

Cuando se pusieron unas bandas para identificar los equipos, el Capitán del equipo titular dio comienzo al partido; y sí, Akya había saltado, aunque esperaba saltar contra Aomine, comprendió qué era lo que él pretendía. Ellos habían elegido al jugador más alto de su equipo sin contar al prodigio, pero le quedaba bajo al metro noventa de Akya, que al saltar, no tuvo mayores problemas para hacerse con la pelota y pasársela a uno de su equipo, que si mal no recordaba era un base.

Akya rápidamente se movió hacia el aro, corriendo sin la pelota, esperando un pase o algo; pero notó que estaban todos los jugadores marcados, incluyendo el base que poseía la pelota. Imaginaba que la había visto, y estaba abierta, y era un pase bastante fácil; entonces, ¿_Por qué _no lo hacía? En realidad, ella ya sabía el _por qué_. Porque era una chica. Porque todos pensaban que no estaba a su altura, por ser mujer. Ella sonrió con tristeza, y se dijo que les demostraría su valía.

Ella volvió sobre sus pasos, para ayudar a su compañero, pero en ese momento, un jugador adversario robó la pelota y _¡Oh, milagro!_ Fue a parar a las manos de Aomine. Akya apretó los dientes.

-¿Por qué diablos no me pasaste el balón cuando se podía?-dijo Akya frustrada al pasar por un lado del chico, aunque sin detenerse a mirarlo o esperar una respuesta. El chico bajó la cabeza, y aunque Akya no lo estaba escuchando, susurró "No puedes ser muy fiable a la hora de encestar…"

Aomine la miró, y ella ya lo observaba. La verdad era que quería detenerlo; y sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

A pesar de que ella estaba frente a Aomine, en posición de defensa; y tenía toda su atención en él, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que de un segundo a otro, el chico la hubiese pasado como si nada y ya estuviese anotando.

-Es rápido, joder –murmuró ella.

Wakamatsu desde afuera, observó junto al entrenador Harasawa, que acababa de llegar.

-¿Entonces se unió una chica? -preguntó él.

-Sí, y tiene potencial.

Ambos dejaron de hablar para observar lo que sucedía. Akya no iba a sacar, obviamente no; pero necesitaba conseguir la pelota; y si luego no se la pasaban era un problema. De todas formas, no fue ella ni el base de antes el que tomó la pelota bajo el su aro. Unos pases y la pelota subía lentamente, ella ya se encontraba en la mitad ofensiva de la cancha, a unos dos o tres pasos de la línea de centro; y levantó sus brazos para pedir la pelota; que se agradeció de recibir. La verdad es que se la habían pasado porque era la única a la quien nadie estaba marcando. Akya revisó su panorama. Aomine estaba preparado para defender dentro del área, los otros jugadores intentaban desmarcarse para ayudarla, aunque sin mucho éxito.

"_Que sea desde aquí, y que te entre por donde no te da el sol"-_pensó ella.

Saltó, y aunque tardó unos segundos, ya había soltado la pelota para cuando Aomine se acordó que podía tirar desde tan lejos. La pelota no tenía ni cerca un arco tan grande como el de Midorima, pero aun así no podía detenerla desde su posición.

"_Es un grano en el culo, joder"._ A pesar de pensar esto, a Aomine le gustó todo el tema. Si tenía a alguien así en el equipo, era natural que dejase de faltar a las prácticas; aparte de que ya había decidido que no lo haría.

Los chicos en la cancha estaban bastante impresionados. El entrenador también.

El chico del equipo de Aomine que se paró bajo el aro para sacar, todo lo que hizo fue darle la pelota al moreno.

-¿Ninguno de ustedes sabe jugar? Todo lo que hacen es darle la pelota a ese tipo, por favor –murmuró Akya junto a un chico del equipo del prodigio. No contestó.

Aomine volvía a estar en ataque. Ahora no era Akya la única que intentaba defender, el chico que antes no le había pasado la pelota intentaba robarle la pelota a Aomine; a pesar de no tener éxito. Aomine lo evitó con destreza, y Akya sabía que era imposible detenerlo ahora, pero no por ello dejó de saltar al mismo momento que el chico, él queriendo clavarla y ella queriendo arrebatársela. La fuerza, velocidad y altura del prodigio le ganaron por bastante.

"_Bien, tal vez no pueda detenerlo, pero puedo devolvérselo"_ –se dijo a sí misma.

Se sintió bien cuando recibió un pase, y no veía a Aomine, así que entró a clavarla. No se esperaba que el prodigio apareciera de la nada intentando taparla. Aún no había soltado la pelota, así que no todo estaba dicho. Ya estaba cayendo y debía actuar rápido. Inclinándose a la derecha, lado opuesto al que estaba Aomine, cambió la pelota de mano e hizo un tiro de gancho desde ahí, mientras caía.

-Eso fue… ¿un tiro sin forma? –Wakamatsu estaba perplejo. Harasawa sonrió.

-Parece que tenemos buen material este año…

-Creí que Aomine era el único que podía…

-Bueno… veamos… seguramente juega desde muy pequeña… seguramente… hace streetball… Pretendo ver lo que todos los nuevos pueden hacer, y tengo que irme temprano, así que mejor sácalos de la cancha…

"_Me gustaría preguntar por qué simplemente no lo hace él mismo"-_Pensaba Wakamatsu mientras llamaba a ambos jugadores._  
_-¿Salir ahora? –Aomine estaba sorprendido-. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-EL QUE VA A TENER LA CABEZA GOLPEADA VAS A SER TÚ SI NO SALES AHORA MISMO –Wakamatsu ya no sabía cómo lidiar con el prodigio, le ponía los pelos de punta.

Akya se acercó al capitán y al entrenador, sin rechistar a pesar de que no quería dejar de jugar. Aomine salió después que ella.

-Bien, los demás sigan jugando.

Cuando los jugadores llegaron frente al entrenador, se detuvieron. Akya lo miraba, y Aomine, con las manos en la nuca observaba entretenido el techo.

-Deben estar preguntándose por qué los saqué… bien la verdad es que no necesito aclararlo…

Akya sonrió ante las palabras del entrenador.

-Ambos están bastante por arriba del nivel de estos chicos, y no quiero decir que ellos sean malos, ustedes son los anormales…

-No me compares con esta niña, yo ya le dije que no tenía oportunidad en este club –Aomine bufó.

-Pues entonces esta niña tal vez te haga tragar tus propias palabras –Akya no iba a quedarse callada frente a algo como eso, no señor.

Wakamatsu intentó no reírse. Harasawa sonrió.

-Hasta tienen el mismo carácter insoportable -susurró Wakamatsu.  
-No necesito decir más nada… el día de hoy son puras pruebas para los de primero, no puedo evaluarlos si ustedes están en el medio.

-Pero yo sí soy de primero –protestó Akya.

-No cuentan aquellos que ya entraron al primer equipo.

Akya sonrió. Aomine internamente también. Según él, la chica no era un mal partido.

-Todavía hay mucho tiempo, pero no quiero que sigan jugando… Vayan a correr cincuenta vueltas al gimnasio.

Akya no dijo más nada, y se dio la vuelta; caminando hacia la puerta.

Aomine chistó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso cansado. No quería correr, quería jugar.

La pelirroja se puso a correr hacia la derecha, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco; concentrándose en su respiración. Cuando contó veinticinco vueltas, giró media vuelta para correr hacia el otro lado, encontrándose de frente con Aomine a los pocos pasos. El ni siquiera estaba trotando, pero Akya decidió que no era su problema y terminó de correr. Cuando volvía a entrar al gimnasio, Aomine se le acercó.

-¿Te quedaste tan cansado de esos cinco minutos contra mí que ni siquiera pudiste correr? –Akya lo molestaba; a pesar de que sabía que era imposible que eso sucediera. Admitía que él era mucho mejor que ella… por ahora. Alcanzarlo estaba entre sus planes.

-Ya te gustaría –El prodigio entró después que ella al gimnasio. El entrenador ya no estaba, y los de primero volvían a estar formados. Aomine supuso que estaba comunicando en que equipo había quedado cada uno.

Se llevó una sorpresa al notar que de los ocho que quedaban, dos más lograron entrar al primer equipo.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy –dijo Wakamatsu-. Pero no crean que esto fue un entrenamiento. Pueden irse.

Todos se dirigieron a los vestidores. Aomine también. Cuando entró, notó un bolso en un banco. Nadie más lo había visto o bien, nadie le había prestado atención.

-Oigan… esto es de Ritsuki, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

Los demás lo miraron. El prodigio comenzó a escuchar murmullos.

"_No deberíamos tocar eso"_

"_Ella las tiene grandes, ¿Cómo juega con eso?"_

"_¿De qué color será su ropa interior?"_

Bien, habían despertado la curiosidad de Aomine; que ya tenía pensado averiguar su talla de antemano. No lo pensó dos veces, y caminó hacia el banco en el que estaba el bolso. Al parecer, los demás jugadores de primero y segundo no tardaron en entender lo que Aomine iba a hacer, dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el prodigio. Éste metió la mano en el bolso de la pelirroja, y buscó entre sus escasos cuadernos y el resto de su ropa el sostén. No tardó en encontrar la prenda de color negro, la que sacó del bolso despreocupadamente. Se volvieron a escuchar murmullos, pero mientras Aomine buscaba la etiqueta del sostén que revelase su talle, todos se callaron repentinamente. El moreno los miró de reojo, y no recordaba que todos fuesen tan pálidos.

-Ritsuki… -Murmuró uno de ellos, mirando hacia las duchas

Aomine miró en la misma dirección, y ahí se encontraba, efectivamente, una pelirroja envuelta en una toalla y rodeada en un aura negra. Sus ojos chispeaban mientras miraba al prodigio con su sostén en una mano. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Ritsuki se le había abalanzado y le había dado un puñetazo en la cara. El golpe hizo que diese un paso atrás, pero no había dejado de sostener la prenda de la pelirroja. Los de primero y segundo se quedaron mirando mientras ella le propinaba golpes e insultos, tampoco es que se atreviesen a detenerla. En ese momento entró Wakamatsu, atraído por los gritos de Akya. Se hubiese quedado entreteniéndose con la escena si no fuese porque Ritsuki estaba envuelta en una toalla, y porque Aomine tenía un sostén en la mano.

-¡AHOMINE! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Aomine miró a su capitán, y luego volvió a mirar a la chica, que sinceramente le preocupaba más.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡¿QUIÉN CARAJOS TE CREES?! ¡DEVUELVE ESO! –Akya no estaba enojada, no. Estaba _furiosa_.

Aomine aprovechó la cercanía y la semidesnudez de la pelirroja para observarla. No precisamente sus pies, y tampoco su cabeza. La toalla que tenía apenas anudada sobre su busto amenazaba con caerse, y sus senos _más-grandes-que-el-promedio_ no la ayudaban. El borde inferior de la toalla quedaba a unos quince centímetros por debajo de su cadera, mucho más corto que las faldas del uniforme; obviamente, dejando a la vista sus largas y bien formadas piernas a causa del deporte. Su cabello rojo estaba empapado y parecía más oscuro; Aomine notó que llegaba hasta su cintura.

Akya sintió la para nada educada mirada del moreno recorrerla, y eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. Ya, le había robado el sostén, y eso la enojaba; pero de eso a dejar que la mirase sin pudor alguno la irritaba a más no poder.

Su mano derecha se transformó en un puño que terminó golpeando a Aomine desde abajo en el diafragma, cosa que lo hizo soltar todo el aire. La pelirroja, no conforme con eso y sin pensar en las consecuencias que podían tener sus acciones, levantó su rodilla para pegarle en la entrepierna al chico mientras él estaba ocupado en recuperar el aliento.

-Vuelve a mirarme así y despídete de tus hijos biológicos –la chica luego miró al resto-. ¿Qué miran? Eso corre para ustedes también.

Todos de repente volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes, un poco estupefactos, un poco temblando de miedo. Akya miró al capitán del equipo en la puerta junto al resto de sus senpais de tercero. Había escuchado su voz gritando algo, pero no había asimilado a quién se lo decía o qué había dicho.

"_Acabas de pegarle a Aomine. Aunque no vayas a ir diciéndolo por ahí, es tu superior… y no se supone que hagas algo como eso… Puedes que termines con una suspensión tu primer día…"_

"_¡TAMPOCO SE SUPONE QUE ÉL ANDE HUSMEANDO EN MIS COSAS, O MIRÁNDOME CON ESA CARA DE DEPRAVADO SEXUAL ESTOY-MUY-NECESITADO! Además… si termino suspendida el primer día, habré roto el récord de que me suspendan la primer semana."_

La chica decidió que debía dejar de hablar con ella misma, e ir a vestirse. Después de ese episodio, había preferido vestirse en un cuartito que había en un costado. Cuando salió, ya lista; tomó las pocas cosas que le quedaban ahí y se encaminó a la salida. Si no la habían detenido, ella no iba a esperar que la detuvieran; sobre todo si era para regalarle algo como una suspensión.


	2. Kanagawa: Kaijō

Esa misma mañana una rubia bastante extrovertida también comenzaba sus clases en otra escuela; a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur de Tokio.

En Kanagawa, Ameko Lenna entraba a la Secundaria Kaijō.

La chica resopló. Esperaba un día bastante difícil, debía hacer muchas cosas, conocer el lugar, a sus compañeros, hacer amigos, llevarse bien con sus senpais… Y después de clases debía quedarse, porque ya se había anotado en el club de baloncesto. Bueno, la verdad es que le habían causado un contratiempo impresionante.

-¿Acabas de decir que quieres unirte al equipo? –Le había preguntado un senpai. La verdad no tenía idea de su nombre.

-Bueno, sí; estoy bastante segura de que eso dije –le había contestado con una sonrisa, algo que solo empeoró las cosas.

-Mira, voy a explicarte algo: el equipo está derrumbándose. Tres titulares del año pasado eran de tercero y ya no están… Hay muchos jugadores promedio; pero lo que necesitamos es mantener la fuerza de Kaijō; y no creo que logremos hacer eso si tenemos que explicarle a chicas que no tienen nada que hacer cómo jugar.

-Yo sé jugar. Sé muchas cosas, partidos, academias, resultados; pruébame si lo necesitas… de verdad quiero entrar al equipo –contestó Lenna. La verdad no le sorprendía que a su senpai le sorprendiese que alguien con la apariencia de ella pudiese jugar al baloncesto; vamos, que lucía como una chica promedio, que se preocupaba mucho por como vestía y que solo pensaba en chicos, ropa y maquillaje.

El chico le hizo preguntas idiotas que hicieron que Lenna se enojara bastante. Eso no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte, y ambos lo sabían.

-Tsk. Esto no tiene sentido, llena este formulario y ve al gimnasio tres después de clases.

La rubia sonrió. Y escribió su nombre, junto a otros datos que requerían.

Ese día se dedicó a hablar con todos sus nuevos compañeros, hacer amigos, conocer a sus senpais. Y cuando el horario terminó fue al gimnasio que le habían indicado en la mañana.

Llegó cinco minutos antes de lo que se suponía, pero ya había muchas personas allí. Los alumnos de esta escuela se tomaban en serio sus responsabilidades con el deporte que practicaban, y ella no pretendía ser la excepción.

Ya había cambiado su uniforme por ropa y zapatos deportivos; incluso ya había atado su cabello rubio en una cola de caballo. Tenía que probar que sabía jugar. Además, Akya y Naomi seguro ya habían entrado en los equipos de sus escuelas. La chica de ojos castaños sonrió ante la imagen que había creado de sus amigas en su memoria. Hacía más de dos meses que no se veían. Esa había sido la última vez que habían

jugado juntas, en aquel torneo de verano. Lenna estaba decidida a entrar al equipo.

Momentos después, el capitán actual del equipo de Kaijō, Nakamura Shinya– quien era un senpai de tercero que había tomado la responsabilidad del club a petición del mismo Kasamatsu, según había logrado enterarse de sus compañeros. Porque no, no era cotilla, pero le gustaba recopilar información importante-; un chico alto, que rondaba en los 185 centímetros, morocho y de ojos oscuros pero cálidos les llamó la atención a todos los nuevos de primero hacia un lado del gimnasio. Y eso incluía a Lenna, así que fue hacia donde le indicaban. Ya estaba recibiendo miradas poco gratas de parte de sus compañeros. Ella sabía que para ellos no era común, pero ella les demostraría que podía ser muy buena en lo que se dedicaba a hacer.

El entrenador Takeuchi acababa de llegar, y el capitán Nakamura lo presentó a los nuevos.

-Bienvenidos a Kaijō –dijo él-. He estado viendo las hojas de inscripción. Vamos ver que tienen para dar. Vayan a calentar, corran quince vueltas al gimnasio.  
Lenna, al igual que sus nuevos compañeros, acató la orden del entrenador. Casi todos los senpais estaban reunidos, pero no tenía idea de que hablaban. Cuando hubo corrido las quince vueltas, oyó como el entrenador los llamaba.

Todos se detuvieron y caminaron hacia él. El capitán los hizo formarse por orden de altura, Y Lenna no se sorprendió de estar en el medio de la fila. Ella sabía perfectamente que era demasiado alta para ser una chica –en realidad, nunca le había gustado medir metro setenta y nueve; pero eran muy útiles al momento de jugar-, pero vamos, que aquello era un club de baloncesto y sin ser por ella, eran todos hombres.

Nakamura, junto al entrenador; se pararon frente a ellos y entonces, Takeuchi habló:

-Supongo que saben que nuestra preparatoria lo dedica todo al deporte. El club de baloncesto no es la excepción, así que espero disciplina y compromiso de parte de todos ustedes. Este equipo en particular, tiene grandes valores a nivel nacional; en ofensa y defensa. Y en particular, un jugador de la generación de los milagros de Teiko.

-Pero… Está lesionado, ¿no? –Lenna escucho a uno de los que estaba formado junto a ella comentarle a otro. Ella lo sabía; Kise Ryōta, el as de Kaijō tenía una lesión fuerte y acumulada en su tobillo.

-Él no podrá volver a jugar hasta dentro de una semana –añadió el entrenador-, ha estado en recuperación desde la semifinal de la Winter Cup.

Lenna pudo ver como el capitán se tensaba, seguramente recordando el partido. Lenna lo había visto desde la sala de su casa, junto con Akya y Naomi, mientras comían algo luego de haber jugado buena parte de la tarde. Seguro era difícil para todo el equipo. Además, como le habian dicho más temprano ese día, los senpais de tercero se habían graduado; y eso era buena parte del primer equipo, además de tres titulares.

-Por eso –habló Nakamura- nuestro equipo tiene que crecer, y ser fuerte; para no depender solo de nuestro as. Kise es un prodigio, y lo sabemos; pero hasta él se lesionó; y no pudimos contar con su presencia por un buen tiempo. Como Capitán, deseo que en nuestro equipo las fuerzas individuales se unan para formar una sola. Independientemente de un jugador en sí; Kaijō es y siempre fue una escuela fuerte a nivel nacional; y no podemos decaer. Y para continuar con ese reconocimiento, necesitamos que los nuevos integrantes cada año se hagan fuertes, para que un día, puedan estar en el primer equipo.

Luego de ese discurso, que dejaba ver lo que pensaba acerca del prodigio del equipo y sus metas para el año, el entrenador volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Ya que son diecinueve los que entran hoy al equipo, jugarán dos partidos simultáneos en cada mitad de la cancha; así nos dedicaremos a clasificarlos y ver su potencial. Nakamura, te dejo a ti el armado de equipos.

-Bien, habrá un equipo de cuatro…-comentó mientras observaba la larga fila-. Suelen jugar, ¿verdad?

Todos respondieron afirmativamente, y Lenna no se sorprendió por ello. Entonces, los agruparon según sus posiciones regulares. Lenna, que jugaba regularmente en su equipo de tres, desempeñaba las funciones de dos posiciones: 1 y 5, base y centro respectivamente. No supo a qué grupo ir; y entonces se lo consultó a su capitán.

-Nakamura-san –dijo para llamar su atención-, yo normalmente juego en un equipo de tres, tanto de base como de centro. ¿A qué equipo debería ir?

El capitán la miró extrañado. Ya le habían ido desde temprano con el chisme de que una chica había llenado la solicitud de ingreso; pero no se imaginaba que estuviera acostumbrada a jugar, y que además jugase en dos posiciones. No es que creyese que no podía hacerlo por ser mujer; pero tampoco era común en los chicos jugar en más de una posición; lo común era dedicarse a una. Si la chica se quedaba en el equipo, luego se lo preguntaría.

-Eres Ameko, ¿verdad? –La chica asintió, y el continuó-. Ya que dices eso, nos ahorras un problema; te quedarás en el equipo que tiene cuatro integrantes.

A Lenna no le preocupaba estar en ese equipo. Ninguno de los 18 se veía particularmente débil, pero tampoco podían ser todos excepcionalmente buenos. Cuando se fue con los otros tres chicos que estarían en su equipo de práctica los saludó.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ameko Lenna y juego tanto de base como de centro –sonrió divertida, porque así era ella.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y le correspondieron el saludo, presentándose. Uno se llamaba Daisuke, y jugaba de escolta, luego estaba Akira, que era delantero y por último Kai, que era alero. Básicamente tenían un equipo completo. Eso les dio confianza a los cuatro, aunque los chicos dudaban un poco de la efectividad de la rubia.

-Sé que la mayoría de los chicos no juegan con chicas por diferentes razones; pero déjenme demostrarles que puedo hacerlo. Soy base y aunque no parezca tengo buena percepción de la cancha, y aunque siempre juego en un equipo de tres, sé que puedo hacer que funcionemos perfectamente.

-Yo creo que puedes hacerlo –dijo Kai con una sonrisa. Era alto, y tenía el cabello color castaño claro y los ojos oscuros-. La verdad no estoy de acuerdo con todo el tema de "no puedes jugar porque _eres una chica_"

-Pienso igual –dijo Daisuke. En cambio, él tenía el cabello casi completamente negro y largo, se lo ataba en una cola de caballo en su nuca para que no le molestara al jugar, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Lenna-. Ya que eres base y se supone que nos conozcas, soy un asco defendiendo; ténganlo en cuenta porque sé que debo mejorar; pero de momento, doy asco.

Akira iba a hablar, pero entonces el entrenador anunció que todos los equipos estaban armados y que iban a jugar solo dos cuartos, y entonces los ganadores jugarían un cuarto más.

Ellos asintieron, y los equipos se separaron en las dos medias canchas que habian a lo largo de la real.

El equipo de Lenna era el número 4 y recibieron unas bandas de color azul, ya que jugarían contra el 3, de color rojo, para empezar. Cuando se posicionaron en la cancha, ella escucho claramente el comentario de uno de ellos, que decía: "_No solo vamos contra el equipo de 4, además tienen a la chica, será una victoria aplastante._"

Ella hizo una mueca y miro a sus compañeros, que le hicieron señas para que no le diese importancia. Sonrió ante ese gesto, porque de verdad lo apreciaba.

Lenna era la que estaba más cerca de su aro -el que debía defender-, y fue Kai quien saltó, porque con su 1,88 les llevaba unos cuantos centímetros a todos ellos. La chica sonrió cuando consiguió el balón y automáticamente se lo pasaron, como si la conocieran y confiaran en ella. Comenzó a driblear con calma, analizando la situación; porque contaban con la desventaja del número. Uno de los chicos del equipo rojo, venia hacia ella buscando un robo. Kai tenía doble marca, y Daisuke y Akira también estaban marcados.

"_Esto es lo malo de ser menos_" pensó Lenna "_qué bueno que estoy acostumbrada_" sonrió, mientras con una finta hacia la izquierda, cambiando en balón de mano con un pique entre sus piernas, avanzó hacia la derecha. Se quitó al chico de enfrente, y simultáneamente Akira se liberó de su marca; por lo cual con un pase muy bien dirigido, encestó en bandeja.

El equipo rojo tenía el balón, y Lenna supo que tenía que actuar en su posición de centro cuando el chico que había comentado aquello antes de comenzar a jugar había pasado fácilmente a Daisuke. No estaba particularmente cerca del aro a defender, pero no estaba siendo marcada; así que aceleró de cero al máximo, pero aun así, el otro chico ya había tirado. "_Esa trayectoria…_" pensó Lenna sin dejar de correr _"¡REBOTE!"._ Y saltó consiguiendo el rebote del chico que tan confiado estaba.

De nuevo, consideró las opciones en cancha. Daisuke ya no tenía doble marca, y con un cruce de miradas entre ellos, se liberó hasta la línea de tres puntos; recibiendo el pase de pecho que le había enviado la chica base, anotando una canasta limpia.

Pocos minutos habían pasado; y los del equipo rojo volvían a poseer el balón. A Akira, que estaba defendiendo le hicieron una pantalla, permitiéndole al otro entrar al área. Pero ese era el lugar de Lenna. Su zona de confort.

Se paró con posición de defensa frente al chico, que no tenía idea de su nombre, pero le caía bastante mal por lo que había dicho al principio. Según parecía, la mayoría de los pases del equipo rojo se dirigían a él.

-Acabo de pasar a alguien que te lleva como diez centímetros, no puedes ser muy difícil –murmuró, pero Lenna lo escuchó claramente. El chico era de su altura, y lo que acababa de decir solo la enojaba.

-Sabes, vengo de Nagano –le dijo-. Y en las canchas de streetball de por allí tengo cierta fama. Tienes que ser realmente muy bueno para pasar mi defensa.

El chico no le contestó, al tiempo que ella estudiaba en décimas de segundo sus movimientos. Akira, Daisuke y Kai mantenían a los otros a raya, por lo cual era entre ella y él.

El chico se mantenía a un par de metros de ella, que no lo intimidaba para nada, a pesar de haber bloqueado uno de sus tiros. Decidió que la pasaría por la derecha, puesto que tenía más espacio para maniobrar. Claramente, su ingenio no era el mayor, puesto que Lenna dejaba ese espacio a propósito; a sabiendas de que los jugadores más instintivos irían hacia ese lado, y los más estratégicos hacia el otro. Lo dejó pasar, por medio segundo, para robarle el balón mientras dribleaba.

-¡Eso es! –escuchó a Daisuke.

-¡Estoy libre! –se hizo escuchar Kai. Lenna le pasó la pelota, por simple reacción; y no pudo notar que otro chico del equipo azul la había robado en el proceso. "_Diablos, aquí me falta Nao",_ gruñó ella internamente, mientras volvía a enfocarse en defender. Akira se liberó de su marca para ayudarla, robando el balón del oponente desde un lado. El robo fue a parar a las manos de la chica, quien por sus sólidos fundamentos técnicos y sus años de experiencia en streetball, con facilidad y destreza avanzó media cancha con la posesión de la pelota; hasta que tuvo una doble marca sobre ella.

-Al fin me toman en serio –dijo, y no tuvo más opción que pasarle el balón a Kai, que hacía acto de aparición a su lado.

En un juego de rápidos pases, la pelota termino en manos de Daisuke, que hizo un tiro desde fuera. Aunque el arco era normal y bastante correcto, por alguna razón la pelota hizo un rebote en el aro de la canasta.

Lenna estaba acostumbrada a jugar con minoría de jugadores; muchos de los partidos que tenía en las canchas eran de tres contra cinco. Pero claro, el nivel de una cancha callejera no era el mismo de los que querían entrar al equipo del Instituto Kaijō.

Debido a esto, su reacción natural fue estar debajo del aro contrario, preparada para buscar un rebote, que consiguió y encestó antes de volver al piso.

Sonó un silbato que indicaba que el cuarto había finalizado, y fueron a sentarse a una banca.

-Oi, eres buena –dijo Akira-. Sinceramente esperaba menos…

-Es más que buena, seguro entra al primer equipo –dijo Daisuke con una mueca-. Yo en cambio, aun tengo mucho que trabajar…

-Sabía que podíamos confiar en ti –agregó Kai-. Por alguna razón, te ves confiable…

Lenna estaba feliz. Casi como si jugase con sus amigas, que conocía desde que tenía uso de razón.

-No podría hacerlo sola –dijo sonriendo-. Demos lo mejor, si ganamos tal vez podamos entrar los cuatro al primer equipo.

-Sí, tienes razón –afirmó Akira. Lenna no lo había observado mucho antes. Era apenas más alto que ella; tenía ojos verdes y el cabello rubio-rojizo. Se desempeñaba muy bien como delantero; en pocos minutos había anotado varios puntos.

Y así transcurrió el segundo y último cuarto. Idas y venidas; estrategia, rápidos cambios defensa-ofensa.

Y ganaron.

A pesar de que eran menos.

A pesar de que había _una chica._

El marcador había acabado 41-10, a favor del equipo azul.

El entrenador y el Capitán Nakamura estaban impresionados. Los resultados del otro partido, entre los equipo eran 38-49 respectivamente. Lo que dejaba con los ojos abiertos era la poca cantidad de puntos que había logado convertir el equipo 3.

Sin mucho preámbulo, más que unos cinco minutos de receso; el otro cuarto, entre los equipo comenzó.

Lenna entendía la forma de jugar de sus tres compañeros, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se manejaba mejor. Contaba con Akira para la defensa y para entrar a canasta sin dificultades; era un muy buen jugador. Daisuke tenía buena puntería, pero la precisión le fallaba una buena parte del total de las veces que tiraba; dejando lugar a muchos rebotes, de los cuales ella misma encestó la mayoría. Otros los pasaba a Kai o Akira, y el resto los perdía; puesto que quien estaba de centro en el otro equipo era un chico bastante más corpulento que ella. Kai era un jugador promedio. No era malo, pero tampoco un experto.

Ahora, en el otro equipo habían otros dos jugadores que merecían atención. Un alero muy destacado, esquivaba con facilidad y destreza a sus oponentes, hasta que se encontraba con Lenna. En los 10 minutos que jugaron, se enfrentaron seis veces. Lenna lo detuvo cuatro de ellas. Pero, el tirador que tenían también era muy bueno. A pesar de todo, no pudo detener todos los tiros de tres de ese chico. Sin embargo, la defensa del equipo no era nada buena. Por eso tanto los chicos como ella se lucieron bastante anotando.

Sí que ganaron, pero había sido mucho más reñido: 25 a 19.

-¡Lo hicimos! –exclamó Lenna, eufórica al escuchar el silbato que anunciaba la conclusión del encuentro.

Takeuchi reunió a todos los de primero nuevamente en fila luego de diez minutos en los cuales, entre él, el Capitán y algunos senpais deliberaban y clasificaban a los chicos en el primer o segundo equipo. Claro que el segundo equipo era mucho más grande que el primero.

Entonces dijo:

-Ya los hemos clasificado. Primero de todo, estar en el segundo equipo no significa absolutamente nada; pueden subir en cualquier momento, cuando estén aptos. Es solo para trabajar más personalmente con cada uno. De los diecinueve nuevos, cinco entraron al primer equipo. Den un paso al frente cuando los nombre.

Entonces los nombró de a uno, incluyendo el equipo en el que habían jugado.

-Del equipo uno: Okubo Hayato. Del equipo dos: Koyama Mizuki y Shiba Jin. Y del equipo cuatro: Hisakawa Akira y Ameko Lenna.

Antes de ponerse feliz por ella; Lenna miró preocupada a Kai y Daisuke, quienes no habían entrado. Kai, que estaba a su lado, le dijo:

-No te preocupes –con una mano revolvió su cabello con confianza, aunque ella no le molestó-, subiremos de equipo y volveremos a jugar; en un partido oficial.

-Sé que lo harán –sonrió.

Luego de eso, el entrenador dijo que podían irse, puesto que había sido suficiente. Aunque Nakamura advirtió que al día siguiente tendrían las cosas mucho más complicadas.

-Ameko –llamó el Capitán. A ella. Inesperadamente.

Lenna se volteó al instante y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué sucede, Nakamura-san?

-Nada en particular, solo supuse que querrías bañarte y sinceramente tienes dos opciones, considerando que somos todos varones… puedes esperar a que todos terminen y ser la última, porque algunos ya están en las duchas; o intentar ir al gimnasio de al lado, donde se supone que están las chicas de volley.

-¡Ah! Gracias por su consideración; iré a preguntar entonces.

Con eso, Lenna fue al gimnasio que le habían indicado, notando que estaba todo cerrado. _"Parece que no somos los únicos que terminaron temprano_" se dijo, y volvió al gimnasio de donde venía. Estaba desierto. Es decir; todos estaban en las duchas. Decidió que como no tenía más opción que esperar, al menos seguiría entrenando. Tomó una pelota, y se dedicó a hacer tiros libres, bandejas, un par de clavadas. A veces pensaba que debería mejorar sus tiros, pero luego recordaba que esa no era toda su función en el equipo; y que no podía acaparar todo para ella. Así que, en vez de practicar tiros, volvió a los fundamentos básicos que, a pesar de tenerlos claros, no podía estar de más repasar.

-Practicar sola no tiene mucha gracia -se dijo en voz alta.

-Si quieres te ayudo…-habló una voz que no conocía entrando al gimnasio-. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Cuando entró, Lenna pudo percatarse de quien era. Por un momento dudó como llamarlo, pero era su superior, así que le respondió:

-Todos están en las duchas, Kise-san.

El chico se sorprendió por un segundo, porque en realidad era normal que las chicas lo reconocieran. Lo extraño era que una chica que lo reconocía, estuviese con ropa deportiva y pinta de haber estado jugando un rato bastante largo en el gimnasio de su equipo. Es decir, para él, las chicas que iban ahí siempre buscaban su autógrafo o algo por el estilo.

-¿Ya terminaron con el entrenamiento? Me voy un par de meses y ya no los hacen sufrir como me hacían a mí –el chico puso cara triste y Lenna sonrió.

-Entramos 19 de primero al equipo –Lenna hizo énfasis en el plural, porque la incluía a ella-. Nos separaron en el primer y segundo equipo, solamente jugamos tres cuartos…-le explicó.

-Ya veo… ¿Cuántos lograron entrar al primero? –Le preguntó el rubio, interesado.

-Cinco. Un delantero, un alero, un escolta, dos bases y un centro.

Kise contó con los dedos.

-Pero dijiste seis…

Lenna rió.

-Yo soy tanto base como centro, por eso –notó como Kise la miraba sorprendido.

-Entraste al primer equipo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ameko Lenna –le dijo.

-Entonces, entrenas para esperar que todos salgan de las duchas, ¿verdad?

-Adivinaste –Lenna tenía expresión aburrida, mientras rodaba la pelota entre sus piernas, detrás de su cintura, dribleaba, entre otras cosas. Básicamente, solo estaba matando el tiempo.

-¿Juegas conmigo? –Le preguntó el prodigio.

-No. Me encantaría, pero no. Estás lesionado.

Kise hizo una mueca.

-Prometo que no me sobre esforzaré… Además, ya estoy recuperado. Se supone que vuelva a jugar pasado mañana. Un uno a uno hoy no me hará daño.

Lenna lo pensó y terminó por aceptar.

-Está bien, pero con mis reglas. Intenta pasarme diez veces. Si te detengo más de cinco, gano.

Ella sabía que su fuerte era la defensa. Si iba a ir contra el prodigio, eso era lo mejor. El modelo rió.

-De acuerdo. Espero que no sea tan difícil, puesto que todavía no puedo usar la _Perfect Copy_ de nuevo.

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero algunos ya habían salido de las duchas, y los observaban desde lejos, donde el par en la cancha no podía verlos. Entre ellos, Nakamura, el Capitán, y algunos de los nuevos.

Lenna le pasó el balón a Kise, y se puso en posición de defensa, estudiando los movimientos del otro. No tenía pensado detenerlo el primer tiro, y aunque hubiese querido; le habría resultado muy difícil. La pasó tan veloz que casi no pudo verlo… o eso pareció creer. Apenas la había pasado ella ya había corrido hacia atrás, al aro. El prodigio iba a saltar, lo veía claramente. Cuando saltó, cambió el baló de mano, y tiró con una sola desde un ángulo para nada normal. El tiro parecía uno de los de Akya. Eran casi imparables… Si no estuviera acostumbrada a ellos. Movió su mano todo lo rápido que sus sentidos le permitieron, rozando la pelota con la yema de los dedos. Observó el destino de ese tiro con ojos impacientes desde abajo, puesto que parecía que el balón hacía equilibrio sobre el aro, aunque terminó por entrar.

-Maldición –murmuró-. De nuevo –Le dijo a Kise, pasándole la pelota.

Lo volvieron a hacer. Esa vez, Kise hizo uno de tres, que Lenna no esperaba para nada. Además, tenía un arco ridículamente alto.

-Qué bueno que dijiste que no utilizarías la _Perfect Copy_, ¿verdad? Ese tiro es de Midorima-san.

-No lo hago… Todo mi juego es copia de otros –le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé –dijo pasándole de nuevo la pelota-, y es genial, porque si te detengo a ti; los puedo detener a ellos.

De los siguientes ocho tiros, Kise sólo logro encestar tres. Al cuarto tiro; la rubia ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de moverse del prodigio, casi que a la forma de pensar que tenía. Podía deducir hacia donde iría simplemente basándose en sus jugadas anteriores.

-Eso… lo convierte en un empate, ¿verdad? –Dijo Lenna, animada y sonriente.

-Amekocchi, ¡Eres muy buena! ¡Bloqueaste la mitad de mis tiros!

El resto de los chicos ya se habían duchado, y observaban a los dos rubios sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

Lenna sonrió de nuevo y le dijo que mejoraría el resultado. Seguido de eso, todos los chicos se dejaron ver.

-¿Por qué nos observaban en secreto? –Preguntó Kise.

-Simplemente no queríamos arruinar el ambiente –dijo Nakamura-. Por otro lado, Ameko, eso fue particularmente impresionante.

-Capitán, ¿por qué no simplemente dice que eso acaba de ser un pase directo a ser titular? –Escuchó intervenir a Akira, que al parecer también había visto el duelo.

-Lo diría, pero hay un problema: tengo entendido que las ligas como la Inter High o la Winter Cup son únicamente masculinas.

-Maldita sea -susurró Lenna. Porque sí, las chicas lindas también maldicen. Aunque solo Kise la escuchó.


	3. Kyoto: Rakuzan

Había llegado la noche anterior a Kyoto. Esa mañana había llegado temprano a su nueva preparatoria; y sí, aquello era lo que Naomi esperaba que pasase. Quizá el incómodo silencio que se formó al sentarse frente al capitán y el escolta fue más largo de lo que había imaginado. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de las dudas que tenía éste último al ver que una muchacha pulcramente vestida, sentada correctamente, se había colocado en ese lugar frente a ellos en el salón de su club y no decía nada. A veces Naomi se preguntaba por qué cada vez que quería jugar su deporte favorito, todos la miraban de la misma forma; entonces recordaba un pequeño detalle: medía uno con sesenta y seis metros, y tenía un aspecto infantil.  
El silencio continuaba en la pequeña sala del club, silencio que Mibuchi Reo se negaba a cortar debido a la mirada que el capitán le daba a la chica, cuya cara había sido la misma desde que había entrado, con una mirada de total indiferencia. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿En algún momento alguno de los dos había pestañeado? Finalmente, tan silenciosa como era, Naomi levantó su mano y prosiguió a llenar el formulario rápidamente.

–Muchas gracias. –Dijo al finalizar, dejando a un lado el lápiz. Se puso de pie, y abandonó el lugar. Instantáneamente, Reo se estremeció.

–Da miedo, ¿No es así? –Preguntó el escolta, aun mirando la puerta por la que se había ido Asahina. Indiferente a la impresión que le había generado la muchacha, Seijuuro leía el formulario; interesado, el escolta se le acercó a leerla. – Asahina Naomi… su caligrafía es bonita. –Continuó leyendo los datos de la chica, envidiando su prolijidad– ¿Streetball?... Con esa altura, quizá podría intentarlo, pero la destrozarían…

–Ella hace Streetball. –Aseguró el capitán, extendiéndole el formulario a su compañero, puesto que lo había terminado de leer. Éste le dio una rápida leída.

– ¿La crees capaz? –Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja, dejando el formulario junto a los otros. Como respuesta, Akashi colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos, colocando su mentón detrás de sus manos.

–Totalmente. –Contestó– Pero preferiría verla en tiempo real; si algo es seguro es que no debemos mantenerla muy lejos y subestimarla.

El día de Naomi continuó tranquilo, como todos los días de su vida. Como era costumbre, al entrar en la clase ocupó uno de los pupitres de la segunda fila. Hubo un tiempo en el que se sentaba delante, pero al descubrir los _mangas_, decidió ir un asiento atrás, para poder leer en paz cuando se aburría. Tenía la capacidad de poder prestarle atención a más de una cosa a la vez, por lo que cada vez que un profesor intentaba llamarle la atención, él se ahogaba en sus palabras.  
La verdad, a Naomi poco le importaba si iba a Rakuzan, a Seirin, o a Yosen; con el dinero de sus padres y su escolaridad le permitirían ir a cualquier lugar que ella deseara, pero sabía que si iba a otra escuela directamente sería imposible su participación en el basketball. Por ende, al elegir Rakuzan se aseguraba al menos un lugar, y alegraba a sus padres eligiendo una escuela prestigiosa.  
Al escuchar el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada, no pudo evitar emocionarse… por dentro… en el fondo. _Muy_ en el fondo. Guardó sus cosas tranquilamente y abandonó el salón de clases. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirse hacia la cancha, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y al girarse vio a un muchacho que con facilidad le debería de llevar unos treinta centímetros de altura, con cabello oscuro, que le sonreía.

–Te llamas Asahina, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó el desconocido. Naomi lo miró de cabeza a pies, de manera indiferente.

–Si. –Respondió cortante. Y al volver su mirada hacia arriba notó que tenía ojos azules.

–Un placer, soy Umari Satoru. –Se presentó, haciendo que la chica se preguntase porqué estaba hablando con ella e impedía que se largase. – Me siento detrás de ti en clase, y noté que te gustan los mangas…

–No creo que lo que yo leo te guste. –Le cortó con su típico tono monótono, siguiendo su camino hacia el gimnasio. Bien sabía que sus gustos no eran bien recibidos, sobre todo por los hombres.

–Sobre los gustos no hay nada escrito, no puede ser tan malo. –Insistió– Oi, ¿A dónde vas?

–Al gimnasio, a la práctica de basket. –Contestó, sin mirar atrás.

–Yo también voy al gimnasio, me enlisté en el club –Comentó, acelerando el paso y poniéndose a la altura de Naomi– ¿Tienes un amigo, novio, o hermano que vas a alentar, o simplemente quieres mirar? –La morena se paró en seco, haciendo que un par de pasos más adelante se detuviese Satoru.

–Voy a patearte el trasero como me sigas molestando.

El chico la miró, inseguro de su integridad física; y prefirió mantenerse callado hasta llegar al gimnasio. No tenía ni idea de cómo llegar; y agradeció que al parecer, aquella chica sí. Entraron tranquilamente, llegaban puntuales. Naomi en realidad no tenía ningún interés particular en el chico que la seguía, pero tampoco le importaba que lo hiciera.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Naomi fue directamente con su bolso hacia los vestuarios; descubrió que el gimnasio contaba con dos: femenino y masculino, a pesar de que estaba bastante segura de que no había chicas en el equipo.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, fue hasta el espejo, donde se acomodó el cabello. Sabía que podía hacerse otro peinado, que le fuese más apropiado a su edad; pero su objetivo era que la subestimaran, así que no le incomodó salir a la cancha con dos coletas altas a cada lado de su cabeza. Su cabello negro tenía las puntas azules, y con las pequeñas ondas que tenía, las coletas le llegaban a los hombros. Naomi llevaba puesta ropa cómoda, para moverse con libertad al momento de jugar. Como esperaba, al salir del vestuario no sintió ninguna mirada sobre ella. Salvo una, tal vez.

Todos estaban parados en formación, en una especie de rectángulo de tres filas a lo largo del gimnasio. Ella solamente se paró al final como si hubiese estado ahí todo el tiempo. Un hombre mayor les hablaba. Según se había enterado; se trataba de Shirogane Eiji; su entrenador.

-…Ustedes, alumnos de primero; que recién se integran al club, serán evaluados y clasificados por sus fundamentos básicos, habilidad física-técnica y resistencia –decía. Naomi escuchaba, al mismo tiempo que observaba todo-. Como son tantos, los evaluaremos no solo yo; sino también Akashi Seijūrō, segundo año, Capitán del equipo titular; y Harada Nori, tercer año, Capitán del segundo equipo. Nos manejaremos de la siguiente manera: habrán tres estaciones, una para evaluar cada una de las cosas que nombré anteriormente. Se irán rotando y no habrá consideración por la estación anterior. Con esto, me refiero a que, el grupo que llegue primero a resistencia, seguramente lo haga bien; pero tal vez luego no rinda en las otras dos estaciones. Y viceversa. Para el grupo que llegue último a esa estación, no es excusa estar cansado de las dos anteriores, puesto que si no soportan esto, mucho menos un partido de las ligas mayores.

Naomi suspiró. El entrenador Shirogane dijo que él estaría en resistencia; Akashi en habilidad física-técnica, y Harada en fundamentos básicos.

-Entonces, ya que están en tres filas, sepárense –habló Akashi-: la primera con Harada, la segunda conmigo y la tercera con el entrenador Shirogane.

Naomi, que estaba en la tercer fila, no pudo hacer más que obedecer e ir con el entrenador, a su prueba de resistencia. Según explicó él, su prueba consistía en la básica de no parar de correr en quince minutos; y varios chicos, comentando que era muy poco tiempo, comenzaron a correr. Ella no dijo nada, y solo lo hizo. Estaba acostumbrada, es decir, había crecido en las canchas jugando junto a sus amigas Akya y Lenna. Iban prácticamente todos los días, vivían cerca entre ellas, y a su vez de una cancha callejera bastante conocida y concurrida de Nagano. Se conocían desde que tenían uso de memoria, y además de haber ido juntas a la escuela primaria y secundaria, pasaban sus tardes libres -y las ocupadas también- jugando aquel deporte que tanto les gustaba. En momentos como estos, Naomi agradecía todos esos años de streetball. Era muy clara la diferencia que existía entre un jugador que desarrolla su potencial en gimnasios con entrenadores que al que aprende de jugar en la calle. Es decir, el baloncesto también era un tema de velocidad. La aceleración de cero al máximo, y la desaceleración del máximo a cero. Era agilidad, lo rápida que podías ser con los pies. La coordinación que podías mantener entre tu cabeza y tu cuerpo, porque no es solo un juego enteramente físico. Como los fundamentos llevan tantos años puliéndose, es necesario crear un juego de estrategia, entre ofensa y defensa, para poder lograr el objetivo: la victoria.

Por eso, a Naomi no se le dificulto terminar la prueba después de quince minutos. No estaba cansada. Vio a su grupo, algunos jadeaban exhaustos, otros no tanto; pero a decir verdad le sorprendió bastante la condición física de la mayoría. Ninguno de los jugadores que veía allí habían jugado al menos una vez un partido de streetball.

El entrenador, luego de eso, los envió con Harada, mientras los otros dos equipos también rotaban. Ahora, la prueba era de fundamentos básicos. Driblear, pasar, anotar. Claro que podía hacerlo, estaba segura.

-Lo que vamos a hacer, es altamente básico, y estoy seguro que lo han hecho antes: trenza -Harada dijo-. Hagan equipos de tres, ni más ni menos.

-Capitan, somos solamente catorce -dijo uno-, un equipo no puede ser de tres.

-Pero estoy seguro que son quince -dijo el Capitán del segundo equipo.

A Naomi no le faltaba experiencia para saber que hablaban de ella. Fue hacia el frente del grupo, a hacerse notar.

-Seguramente soy yo, estuve aquí -dijo indiferente. La molestaba que no la vieran… a veces. Debía admitir que muchas veces era una ventaja. Por ejemplo al momento de jugar, o cuando se ponía a leer en clase.

La miraron por primera vez. Primero se quedaron pálidos por notarla; luego tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantarse la risa. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿Enserio se había enlistado?

-Ya si, ríanse; pero dos de ustedes tienen que hacer grupo conmigo -Les recordó, indiferente.

Se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que todos se agruparon. Se esperaba que los que iban a quedar con ella serían los dos más débiles del grupo, pero en realidad, dos chicos, que le llevaban como treinta centímetros de altura, fueron los que quedaron solos. Evidentemente, lo habían hecho para reírse de la chica. Ya les daría su merecido.

El conocido ejercicio, constaba de pasar y correr, como formando una trenza, y el último; debía anotar, normalmente una bandeja. El Capitán Harada dijo que les tomaría el tiempo y sería un factor importante a la hora de evaluar, aunque en sí era individual.

La mayoría de los grupos, tardaba alrededor de doce segundos, lo cual es el promedio normal.

Cuando fue el turno del equipo de Naomi, que por cierto, fue el último; los otros dos chicos estaban arrepentidos de haberse juntado con ella, puesto que los iba a retrasar demasiado. Ella, prefirió no intervenir, y callarlos con acciones. Cuando comenzaron a pasar, uno de los dos chicos denotaba claros problemas de coordinación entre sus pies y sus manos. Los pases de Naomi, en cambio; eran precisos, llegaban en tiempo y forma al receptor, buscando eficiencia grupal. Después de dos o tres pases, los chicos coordinaron con ella, mejor de lo que esperaba; y al final, uno de ellos encesto.

Cuando Harada detuvo el cronómetro, estaba impresionado, puesto que ese equipo era el que había tardado menos: 9.87 segundos. El siguiente más bajo había sido de 10.97, así que en realidad era valorable.

"_Meh_" pensó Naomi "_Con Akya y Lenna lo habríamos hecho en 5. Además… Akya la habría clavado; no le gustan las tontas y poco inspiradoras bandejas_"

Todos creyeron que habían terminado en esa estación; pero aún faltaba otro ejercicio, que aplicaba prácticamente lo mismo pero era individual. Marcaron un juego de piernas coordinado con drible básico, no era difícil. Media cancha, encestar y volver. También tomaban y anotaban el tiempo que cada uno tardaba en hacerlo.

Mandaron a Naomi en primer lugar. Y en realidad no le importaba. _Nada_ le importaba realmente.

El juego de piernas consistía en cruces por delante y por detrás, a su vez que el drible pasaba por el lado opuesto a la pierna. Es decir: cuando la pierna iba por atrás, cambiaba la pelota de mano por delante. Era un ejercicio relativamente complicado. Para aquellos con problemas de coordinación, claro está.

-Asahina Naomi, tardaste 26 segundos exactos en completar el ejercicio -anunció el capitán.

Muchos murmuraban que era lenta, pero ella esperaría a ver cuánto demoraban los demás. El chico que más tardó en completarlo, hizo más del doble de su tiempo. El que menos, hizo 25.98.

Luego, rotaron por última vez. Tocaba con el Capitán del primer equipo, el temido Akashi Seijūrō y su prueba de habilidad física-técnica.

-Para esta prueba, voy a recurrir al alero titular: Hayama Kotarō. Con los mismos grupos de tres de la estación anterior, intentarán pasar y anotar, yo los evaluaré individualmente.

Naomi no tuvo más remedio que volver a juntarse con los chicos de antes, que a pesar de que la habían subestimado tanto, luego de haber sido el mejor equipo en ese ejercicio; prefirieron callar antes de disculparse.

"_Típico, ¿cómo van a reconocer que estuvieron mal_?" se dijo.

Ellos fueron el tercer subgrupo que se paraba frente al rubio de tercero. Conociendo las habilidades que tenía, Naomi estaba algo preparada, pero no exactamente segura de que hacer. Es decir, para las estrategias en cancha estaba Lenna, ¿no?

Akashi estaba esperando verla en acción. Es decir, desde la mañana, cuando se había presentado frente a ellos, ya había notado que no era como la gran mayoría de chicos que se habían inscripto después de su segundo lugar en la Winter Cup.

Es decir, sabía que tenía potencial; la pregunta era: ¿ya sabía usarlo o había que hacer todo el trabajo desde cero? Akashi ya se sentía con experiencia acerca de ese tipo de jugadores. Pero Mayuzumi no había resultado efectivo cuando Kuroko logró sobreescribirlo, entonces… ¿Funcionaría si lo intentaba por tercera vez? Sólo si las habilidades de la chica ya se habían desarrollado tendría oportunidad.

Miró el papel en el que tanto el entrenador como Harada habían anotado los resultados anteriores. Kuroko no habría soportado la resistencia en primero. Y Mayuzumi, si bien resistía más, no era del todo comparable con la habilidad de Kuroko. No sabía qué esperar de la nueva recluta, si una jugadora sobresaliente o una jugadora promedio. Lo que sí, esperaba que al menos le supusiera un problema a Hayama, puesto que si ella robaba, el dribble perfecto del chico sería imposible de realizar. El ejercicio tenía dos partes, ataque -que consistía en intentar pasarlo y anotar- y defensa -que, obviamente, consistía en intentar que el chico no anotara. Esa era la parte más difícil del ejercicio, y Akashi estaba algo interesado en ver los resultados. De todos los doce grupos anteriores, sólo dos habían pasado al titular. Y, hasta ahora, ninguno había podido detenerlo.

Mientras los equipos anteriores al suyo jugaban, Naomi miraba atentamente, observando los movimientos de su futuro contrincante. Se dio cuenta que solía usar el lado izquierdo para driblear, y que como un idiota, decía cuántos dedos usaría en su dribble, lo que equivalía a la fuerza, velocidad e intensidad de su ataque. Lenna le había explicado cómo predecir los movimientos de los oponentes, o al menos lo básico, y a diferencia de la rubia que lo hacía en el momento, ella necesitaba un tiempo. Claramente, el rubio era completamente merecedor de la posición de titular que tenía. El único inconveniente real era que el chico era alero; y ella también.

Cuando no tuvieron más opción que enfrentarse a la última prueba, Naomi pensó que si fuesen Akya y Lenna, habrían trazado un plan. Pero aquellos dos chicos, parecían jugar más por como podían en el momento; y eso, en su situación actual, no los llevaría a ninguna parte.

Akashi dio comienzo al duelo con un silbato, y Kotarō lo miró extrañado, diciendo que al equipo le faltaba un integrante. Akashi sonrió, y le dijo que no le diera importancia. El más alto de los dos chicos del grupo de Naomi llevaba el balón, calculando por donde poder pasar al titular, que sabía que pertenecía a la "_Generación de los Reyes sin Corona_", al igual que otros dos integrantes del equipo de la Preparatoria Rakuzan.

Se hicieron un pase corto entre ellos, al parecer no querían arriesgarse. Aunque, Hayama era mucho más rápido que ellos dos; y ese par no lo noto. El rubio iba directamente a robar el primer pase, y lo habría hecho, de no haber estado Naomi ahí; que retornó el pase al jugador del que venía. Solo después de eso, se dieron cuenta de la velocidad que enfrentaban. Naomi pasó cerca del chico que llevaba el balón, y susurró un quedo "por la derecha", al tiempo que le comunicaba al otro que fuese a la izquierda, para hacer una pantalla. Ella ya estaba del otro lado del chico de tercero, cuando entre los otros dos se la ingeniaron para detenerlo un segundo. Pero ese segundo había sido suficiente; y, aunque cualquiera de sus amigas lo habría hecho mejor, encestó.

Los otros dos estaban igual de perplejos que Hayama.

-¡Akashi! ¡Ella no estaba ahí! -Se quejó el rubio.

-Estuvo ahí desde el principio, si tu no la viste es otro problema.

Entonces, el rubio, frustrado miró a la chica con un poco de atención.

-Espera un momento -comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ocho? ¿Doce? -El chico no podía dejar de reír-. ¡Me duele! -decía entre risas.

Naomi lo miró con la misma expresión que había tenido todo el día.

-No, pero en todo caso has dejado que una niña de ocho te pasara… Deberías tener vergüenza…

-¡Oi! ¡No es como si fuera a volver a pasar! -gruñó Kotarō, tomando el balón ya que era su turno de atacar.

"_Si lo detengo seré como un dios, ¿no?_" pensó Naomi "_Es decir, no me sorprendería que lo hiciera Lenna, pero yo voy a tener que pensarlo un tiempo, que estoy segura no tengo_"

El fuerte del chico era la velocidad y fuerza de su dribble. El de ella era… ¿Ser escurridiza? No podía concluir muchas cosas buenas de eso. Él estaba enojado.

-Tres dedos serán más que suficiente, novata. -Susurró, mirando los indiferentes ojos grises de la muchacha. ¿Era impresión suya o por un milisegundo las comisuras de Asahina se habían elevado? Aun así, sus facciones volvieron a la normalidad. Procedió a hacer su movimiento, estaba lejos de los tres. No le resultó complicado evadir al primero. El segundo chico, seguramente por pura coincidencia; adivinó hacia qué lado se movería, pero no le resultó complicado realizar un cambio de mano y de dirección; aun con la velocidad que llevaba. Suponía que se iba a encontrar con la chica de aspecto infantil, pero no logró ubicarla. Ahora lo entendía; era una especie de Chihiro, ¿no? Seguramente por eso Akashi no le había dicho nada. Se detuvo un segundo para intentar encontrarla, para evitar lo peor. Se dio cuenta de que ese segundo había sido su perdición cuando escuchó la monótona voz de la chica:

-Yo lo pensaría otra vez. -La mano de Asahina había detenido su drible, robando el balón.

Naomi sabía que si se quedaba con el balón, primero: la verían; y segundo, no tendría una segunda oportunidad contra Hayama. Así que la pasó; al chico que había reaccionado primero y corría a canasta. Logró encestar por los pelos, porque Kotarō ya estaba pisándole los talones.

Los otros dos subgrupos del grupo de Naomi fueron detenidos rápidamente. No tuvieron ni una décima de oportunidad de pasar a aquel chico, que a pesar de decir que ella tenía aspecto infantil, él se comportaba infantilmente.

Luego, todos los grupos habían pasado por todas las estaciones. Los tres que estaban a cargo juntaron los papeles de cada uno, y según los resultados comenzaron a clasificarlos. Eran cuarenta y cinco nuevos en el equipo. Treinta y ocho fueron inevitablemente al tercer equipo. Otros seis estaban en el segundo. Se habían olvidado de Naomi, de nuevo.

Puesto que si iba a ser parte del equipo, no le importaba que la notaran, caminó hasta el frente para decir:

-No me nombraron.

Le pareció ver que Akashi sonreía levemente. Era una sonrisa que asustaba bastante, en realidad.

-A ti no te vamos a clasificar en ninguno de los tres, hasta verte en un partido -comunicó.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? -preguntó, intrigada por dentro.

-Según las pruebas entrarías al segundo. Pero la verdad, creo que podrías tener un espacio en el primero si resultas como espero.

-¿Exactamente cómo esperas que resulte? Digo, ya me viste jugar contra Hayama-kun…

Sintió la ira del titular a su lado.

-¿¡TE ATREVES A DECIRME HAYAMA-KUN!? ¿NO TIENES NI UN POCO DE RESPETO HACIA TUS SUPERIORES?

-No a los superiores con actitudes más infantiles que mi apariencia. -Contestó, sin ni siquiera mirar a su senpai.

Akashi volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, era un tres contra uno; y no puedo evaluar en base a eso, a pesar de que la habilidad de un titular de Rakuzan supera muchas veces a la mayoría de los novatos. El partido tomará lugar en el próximo entrenamiento. Pueden irse.

Antes de irse, Naomi agregó:

-No puedo lucir todo mi potencial si no estoy conectada con el equipo, en primer lugar. Eso lleva algo de tiempo. Sobre todo si mis compañeros de equipo no me respetan.

-Entonces, juegas regularmente… ¿Con quién?

-Ameko Lenna y Ritsuki Akya, quienes ya debieron ser aceptadas en los equipos de Kaijō y Tōō, respectivamente.

"_Parece que este año tenemos más jugadores interesantes en primero_", pensó Shirogane. Últimamente llegaban talentos bastante interesantes al mundo del basket.

-Bien, señores y señorita, vayan a las duchas, el entrenamiento terminó. Ha sido un placer.

Naomi se fue al lado femenino de los vestuarios, y decidió que era genial estar sola. Cuando terminó y salió, se encontró al capitán del equipo titular.

-Akashi-san -intento llamarle la atención. El pelirrojo se volvió a mirarla.

-Tengo una duda -agregó-. Los campeonatos oficiales… ¿Admiten que el torneo sea mixto y no únicamente masculino?

-En realidad… no. Pero si como tú dices hay más de una preparatoria que quiera modificar eso, tal vez aprueben una solicitud especial.

Akashi sabía a quién debía llamar; y lo haría, porque estaba seguro de que ese año se haría mucho más interesante con esos ingresos. Despidiéndose con una leve inclinación, Naomi salió del gimnasio. No estaba demasiado lejos, cuando escuchó unos pasos veloces acercándose a ella.

-¡Asahina! -Al escuchar esa voz, la vena de la frente le empezó a palpitar. "_¿Por qué no me deja sola?"_ se preguntó, sin acelerar el paso, pero sin detenerse. Satoru logró alcanzarla con facilidad- Estuviste muy bien en el entrenamiento, felicitaciones.

-Tú te pudiste haber esforzado un poco más. -Contestó, doblando hacia otro pasillo.- Si te digo qué manga estoy leyendo, ¿Me dejarás en paz?

-¿Que puede ser tan malo que debas ocultarlo? -Mientras él hablaba, Naomi metió la mano en su bolso y sacó rápidamente el número anterior de su manga favorito.

-Disfruta tu trauma. -Dijo, estampando el libro en el cuerpo del otro. En cuanto Satoru leyó el título, palideció. Esa enana estaba llena de sorpresas… agradables y desagradables. Hubiese preferido que esa chica de aspecto infantil leyese manga _gore_… y no _yaoi hard_, algo que no concordaba con su personalidad, o al menos lo que había visto hasta ahora.- Te lo buscaste. Yo te lo advertí. -Comentó, quitando el libro de las manos paralizadas del muchacho.- Tengo el presentimiento de que Hayama-san es un _uke_. -Murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que Satoru la escuchara, mientras seguía su camino. Eso le pasaba por molestarla.- Le gusta _contar los dedos que usa_. Ni hablar de Mibuchi-san. Le falta la corona y es todo un princeso.

Luego de eso se fue a casa. Durante el camino, tomó su celular y abrió un chat en grupo con las otras dos chicas. Tenía como cien mensajes, y sintió el leve deseo de matarlas. Pero las quería, claro…

Los mensajes eran mayormente de Lenna, contando que había entrado al equipo, y que había conocido a Kise Ryōta, y básicamente todo lo que había hecho. Akya, había comentado escuetamente que Aomine Daiki era un rival formidable, y un pervertido por excelencia; y que se moriría de ganas de enfrentarlo junto a ellas. O eso fue lo que entendió Naomi entre todos los insultos dirigidos al as de Tōō. Entonces, Naomi hizo su aporte al grupo, diciendo que le habían hecho una serie de pruebas y que aún no decidían en qué equipo ponerla porque la querían ver en un partido. Eso fue suficiente para que Lenna, que estaba conectada, contestara al instante:  
"_No sé si lo saben, pero tanto la Inter High como la Winter Cup se supone son torneos masculinos… No tengo idea de dónde queda nuestra promesa TT-TT_"

Akya, al escuchar los sonidos de su celular, prestó atención a los mensajes.  
"_No somos las únicas mujeres, creo. Escuché por ahí que hay una chica en Yosen y otra en Shūtoku. Si las aceptaron, no sé."_

Naomi debía aportar lo que le había dicho Akashi.  
"_Akashi-san me dijo que el torneo era predeterminadamente masculino, pero sugirió que si muchas preparatorias daban a conocer su deseo de cambiarlo, podía suceder. _"

Lenna contestó: "_¡No tenía idea! ¡Eso nos da esperanzas! Podemos llegar a ser titulares para el inicio de las eliminatorias, ¡son en un mes! ^w^_"

"_Si tenemos suerte" _Envió Akya "_¿Nos juntamos el fin de semana para celebrar nuestro ingreso a los equipos?"_

"_¡Por supuesto! Pero que sea en Tokio, quiero conocer la capital" _envió Lenna_. "Tal vez sea una idea loca pero… si para el final de la semana nos llevamos bien con nuestros compañeros… hasta los podríamos invitar… ¿o no?"_

"_Aomine no se va a negar a un partido, estoy segura"_ informó Akya_._

"_Tengo entendido que Kise ya está recuperado de su lesión, y es bastante amigable" _agregó Lenna.

"_..." _Naomi no sabía qué contestar "_Yo tendré un largo viaje..."_

"_¿Que no dijiste que te querían ver en un partido? ¿Qué mejor que si juegas con nosotras?" _preguntó la pelirroja.

"_El chiste es que me vean, Ritsuki._"

"_Yo digo que le digas. No tienes nada que perder; y te aseguras un puesto en el primer equipo._"


End file.
